Because I hate to see you with someone else
by SkyMaiden
Summary: She knows that he has someone else. She knows that she shouldnt come between them. Even though she knows that its wrong. She has to atleast try to get through. He has to know how she feels. Naruto x Sakura


**A/N: My first ever Naruto/Sakura one shot so I apologize if it sucks. I just love that couple a lot so I figure that I give it a shot. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto no duh. **

* * *

She didn't know how it happened. She wasn't sure when it all started. But her Naruto had moved on. Before Sakura had realized it completely he was no longer within her reach. Naruto had always been a constant in her life. He had always been there even when she couldn't see it. It took her some time yet she managed to come to realize her feelings for him. She knew this for awhile now. Only she could never find that right way or right time to tell him. She remembered when she came over to his apartment. 

_(Flashback)_

_It was late and she knew it. Right now though it didn't matter she needed to see him. She knocked on his door. There was no answer._

_  
"That's strange."  
_

_It was unusual for him to not be home at this time. Sakura smiled to herself as she realized where he had to be. It wasn't as if there were many places._

"_Of course he has to be eating ramen or training."_

_Sakura headed to Ichiraku's first. She was almost positive that she would find him there._

"_Hey Teuchi-san have you seen Naruto around?"_

"_Oh hello Sakura. He was here a little while ago I'm afraid that you just missed him."_

"_Alright thank you." She nodded._

_Now all she had to do was find her blond haired teammate. She decided that tonight she would admit to him the truth. She really did have feelings for him. She was just sorry that it had taken her so long to realize them. She hoped that she could make up for lost time. Sakura stopped when she heard voices. She noticed that it was none other than Ino and Naruto. There they stood in front of the Yamanaka flower shop._

"_I had a really good time with you Naruto."_

"_What?" Sakura whispered._

"_Yeah I had fun too Ino-chan." _

_Sakura noticed the slight blush on Ino's cheeks. They had been out on a date. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was this for real? Neither Ino nor Naruto told had said anything about going on a date. Why would they keep her in the dark about this?_

"_We should do this again." Ino spoke._

"_Yeah definitely." Naruto agreed. "I better go though have a good…." He was cut off as Ino sent her lips crashing to his. The pink haired teen's eyes popped wide open in shock. Her best friend was now in a lip lock with the boy that she had feelings for. Sakura found herself wanting to go over there and rip them apart. This was the absolute last thing that she needed to see._

"_I have to get out of here." She ran the opposite way. She wanted to avoid the both of them. She couldn't bear to see anymore of that._

_(Sakura's thoughts)_

_I ran as far as my legs would carry me. I didn't know where I was going and I really didn't care. All I knew was that I needed to get away from them. The image of Naruto and Ino kissing would not leave my mind. It felt like no matter where I ran to, I couldn't forget what I saw. Then it hit me hard. I had lost him. Naruto had moved on._

* * *

What did she really expect though? Did she truly think he was supposed to sit around and wait around for her? He was more than entitled to move on with his own life. It wasn't like she had ever been clear about her feelings to him. Sakura was sure that she had confused the poor blond many times. 

"_I have no one to blame for this but myself."  
_

As the months progressed she noticed how happy Naruto seemed. Every time he was with Ino he just wore the brightest smile. Sakura wanted to be happy for her friends. She promised herself that she would smile for them. She would pretend that everything was okay. All the while on the inside she was hurting. Sakura had lost the boy of her dreams. This could have all been prevented if she would have admitted her feelings sooner. Sakura sat alone in her room with her arms around her knees. There was a raging war going on inside of her. A part of her wanted to run tell Naruto the truth. While the other part of her knew that it would be wrong to do so. He had someone else in his life now. She wasn't the only girl in his heart anymore.

"_If I don't tell him these feelings are just going to eat away at me. There going to stay there and take over until I can't take it anymore. I have to tell him now, no matter what the results are."_

This was something that could no longer wait. Consequences be damned. Whatever the fallout would be she would simply deal with it. The pink haired medic nin made her way to his apartment. She felt nervous again. It brought her back to what she felt the first time she wanted to tell him the truth.

"_Alright Sakura its okay. Just pull yourself together you can do this."_

She took a deep breath before knocking on his door. Once again there was no answer.

"_Damn it Naruto where the hell are you. How can I tell you how I feel if you're nowhere to be found?"_

She knocked once more before long the blond haired male came to the door. He was obviously just disturbed from his sleep. A small blush rose to her cheeks realizing that he was shirtless.

"Sakura-chan?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Hi Naruto. I'm sorry I woke you up. Can I come in I have something to talk to you about."

"Sure."

Naruto was surprised to see her show up here. He even started to wonder if maybe he was dreaming. It sure as hell felt like one.

"You want some tea or something?" He offered.

"No that's okay I'm fine. Naruto I…" She looked on to his nightstand. There was a bouquet of flowers on them. "Nice flowers."

"Yeah Ino-chan gave them to me. She said that I needed to brighten up the place."

Of course there was no surprise there. who else would give him such a pretty bouquet of flowers. Like it took a genius to figure out who they were from.

"You really like her huh?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked over to her. "Yeah Ino-chan is really nice. I do like her."

Sakura could see that he was happy. More than anything she wanted him to be happy. She felt a tear come down her eye.

"Um Sakura-chan what's wrong?" He ran over to her. "Why are you sad? Please tell me what's wrong so that I can make it better."

"_Typical Naruto. He's always trying to make things right for everyone else."_ She thought. "Naruto I'm sorry."

He blinked in confusion. He wondered why she was apologizing to him.

"Sakura-chan why are you sorry?"

"We've been through so much together. I used to be so blind ignoring everything that we shared. It took me awhile to realize how foolish I was, and what you mean to me."

Naruto closed his eyes as he took a breath.

"Sakura-chan its okay. We're okay. I'll always be here for you, you know that."

She nodded. She knew how important his friends were to him.

"No you don't get what I'm trying to say. I have to say this now. I should have already told you this."

He stood in silence as he watched his pink haired friend. She had more tears in her eyes. Naruto frowned slightly. He always did hate it when she was sad.

"Naruto I know that you like Ino. And I know that you're happy. But I can't sit here pretending that I'm okay with this. I'm not okay with any of this. I don't want you to be with anyone else. Naruto…." She paused. "Naruto I love you." She ran into his arms. "I love you so much." She repeated into his chest.

The blond stood there with the crying girl in his arms. He couldn't really believe that this had happened. He had dreamed about this moment for nearly all of his life. This really was like a dream come true. He slowly wrapped his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder. In that moment nothing else seemed to matter. It felt as if somehow time stopped for the two of them. The only important thing was this moment between them right now. Everything else could wait until morning.

"I love you too Sakura-chan." He whispered.

**Okay so sorry if it sucked majorly. Sorry if they were Out of character or whatever. I tried damn it. Remember NARUSAKURA always!!!!!!!!**


End file.
